


It Goes Both Ways

by rabidsamfan



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father and son reflect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Have Two Sons

And they're _not_ twins. It's not so much the resemblance as the way that they're always in each other's pockets that makes people forget that Frank's nearly a year older than Joe, and when they find out they always ask why they're both in the same grade at school. "Joe caught up," Frank says, with a grin, and lets them think that Joe skipped a year, but it was Frank who fell, back in third grade, and spent most of a year at home, learning how to walk again before he could go back to school for more ordinary lessons.


	2. Just Like Him

He used to let me play with his magnifying glass, and try to lift fingerprints off of the things I could reach from the bed. And he'd read technical manuals about his job, hoping they'd put me to sleep too, but I got interested instead. So after the body cast came off, and I could sit in a chair, he'd carry me to his office, and tell me about the cases he was on and ask my opinion, as if I were much older than eight. Joe wanted to be Sherlock Holmes, but I wanted to be real, like Dad.

**Author's Note:**

> http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/305486.html
> 
> Actually, it's canonical that Frank missed a year of school when he was younger. Do I remember which book it was mentioned in? No, but I do remember it being said.


End file.
